Diesel engines have been extensively used in various applications, such as locomotives, for example. Diesel engine exhaust gas is typically outputted from the engine (or a turbocharger connected to the diesel engine) and directed to an output, such as to the atmosphere for a locomotive diesel engine, for example.
More stringent emissions standards on diesel engines have led to the introduction of aftertreatment systems to reduce emissions. Particulate matter is one such emissions constituent that is being more aggressively regulated. Strict particulate standards have led to the use of particulate trapping devices in the exhaust systems. These devices act like a filter to capture particulate matter in the exhaust.
After a prolonged period of operating time, the diesel particulate filter of the conventional system will become backlogged with excessive trapped particulate matter. This trapped particulate matter may be removed from the diesel particulate filter using various techniques, such as regeneration, for example. Regeneration is a technique used to clean particulate filters onboard the locomotive, when the particulate filter has captured enough soot particles to restrict exhaust flow below an acceptable level. Regeneration is accomplished by increasing the temperature of the particulate filter, causing the soot particles to oxidize and burn off of the particulate filter. The regeneration process typically removes carbon particles from the particulate filter, leaving only a small amount of ash. The accumulated ash eventually needs to be removed, but this removal process is usually undertaken during a scheduled maintenance. However, none of the conventional systems efficiently remove the trapped particulate matter from the diesel particulate filter, thus leading to a poor diesel exhaust gas flow rate and inefficient diesel engine operation.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system to efficiently remove the trapped particulate matter from the diesel particulate filter, to improve the efficiency of the diesel engine while minimizing the energy loss resulting from such removal.